


There's No 'I' in Honeymoon

by DubiousSparrow



Series: River Town [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Jealous Adam, M/M, Mexico, Multi, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Surfing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Ronan felt a shadow fall across his face. He stretched languidly in the heat and lowered his sunglasses, ready to order another drink, and opened his eyes.  He squinted up in confusion at the five figures standing over him.“What. The actual. FUCK!”Adam woke from his sun-soaked stupor and peeled open his eyes, yawning.His jaw dropped.“Oh my god, they actually crashed our honeymoon...” his tone was awestruck, and almost grudgingly impressed. “Who does that...?”**(Or: Sarchengsey and Co. crash the Pynch honeymoon.)
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny/Matthew Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: River Town [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125
Comments: 45
Kudos: 144





	1. Schrödinger’s Tan Line

**Author's Note:**

> We all deserve a vacation. I hope you enjoy living vicariously through our boys - I know I do.
> 
> Also what's the 'ship name for Matthew and Noah? MattNoah? Moah? Someone tell meeeeee!

Ronan wanted Ireland. 

Adam wanted Bali. 

In the great tradition of everyone being disappointed by a compromise, they finally agreed their honeymoon would be at an all-inclusive beach resort in Mexico. 

It had come down to the fact that Adam was slammed at work trying to lead two major cases at once, and Ronan found himself beleaguered by new health and safety codes that he needed to address at The Raven. They barely saw each other in the weeks following the wedding, and they definitely didn’t have the time for intensive trip planning. They both desperately needed some rest and relaxation. When Adam first suggested an all-inclusive resort, Ronan had made a face like he’d tasted something rotten. But the siren song of unlimited frozen drinks on a hot beach, the clear blue waters of the Caribbean Sea, warm tropical breezes blowing over their bodies while they made love on a giant bed… well, he got on board. Adam’s practical brain clocked the fact that Cancun was also a quick and easy flight from New York, and they wouldn’t have to plan a damned thing beyond how many bathing suits to pack. 

Adam had spared no expense, booking the resort’s best suite that looked out over the ocean. He’d paged through photos of the hotel. They could watch the sun rise from their deck, soak in their own personal plunge pool, and toast the end of each lazy day spent swimming in the warm ocean and worshipping each other.

They left behind the increasingly frigid, late autumn days of New York, and landed in the balmy sunshine of Mexico for two full weeks of sex, sun, and margaritas.

**

Their flight arrived in the early evening and they quickly made their way through Customs. Adam peeked at Ronan’s passport and saw a surprising number of stamps. As they settled into the shuttle van to the resort, he wrapped his hand around Ronan’s knee and squeezed, “I didn’t know you were such a world traveler.”

“Hmm?” Ronan hummed distractedly as he looked out at the tropical foliage whiz by. “Oh, yeah, I used to get around a bit, I suppose,” he smiled over at Adam.

“A bit? I saw Egypt, Thailand, and New Zealand, and that was just on the first couple pages. That’s more than a bit.”

Ronan draped his arm around Adam’s shoulders, getting comfortable. They’d spent most of the flight wrapped up in each other, watching movies together on Adam’s ipad. Adam loved how tactile Ronan was, always wanting to be touching in some way, even if it was just a linked pinky, or his chin resting on Adam’s shoulder.

“I spent the first 18 years of my life on a farm in rural Virginia. I might have gone a little overboard when I left,” Ronan grinned and kissed Adam’s cheek, “But I’ve never been to Mexico, and I sure as fuck haven’t been to some richy rich all-inclusive resort, so we get to experience this together for the first time.”

Adam arched an eyebrow at Ronan, “It’s not richy rich, it’s like middle-of-the-road rich.”

Ronan ran his finger over Adam’s eyebrow, “Don’t get all up in your head about the money, weirdo. I know you.”

Adam nuzzled his face into Ronan’s neck – it was his favorite place to be, “I know, I know. I promise I won’t. The money’s been spent, and we’re gonna have the most amazing honeymoon ever. We’re gonna eat carnitas until we can’t walk straight.”

Ronan laughed and slid his hand up Adam’s chest, “It’s not gonna be the carnitas, babe.”

They dissolved into laughter as the van pulled through the gates of the resort.

**

“As you can see, your suite has a fully equipped kitchen, and we are happy to send up anything you might need if you choose to cook. Most of our guests, though, prefer to visit one of our restaurants. As your personal concierge I would be happy to make any reservations for you. “

Adam and Ronan had been quickly and efficiently checked in, and their bags brought to their suite. Their concierge was a young man named Ian. He had bright hazel eyes and an easy smile. He was dressed in a crisply tailored suit that Adam couldn’t imagine wearing in the tropical heat.

Ian gestured to the open doors that lead out to their private deck overlooking the ocean. White linen curtains billowed in the evening breeze, and the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore lulled Adam into a deeply relaxed state. He took Ronan’s hand and squeezed. Ronan pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

Ian grinned with soft eyes at the affectionate display, and tried to school his face back into a professional expression, “I understand you’re celebrating your honeymoon – please accept my congratulations. The resort would like to thank you for choosing to celebrate such an important milestone with us by offering you complimentary champagne every night you’re here. I’ll make sure to have it chilled and waiting for you each evening after dinner.”

Ronan’s eyebrows rose, “Thanks, man – appreciate it.” He raised his fist to Ian who looked perplexed for a moment, and then awkwardly raised his arm for a fist bump.

Adam covered his mouth to hide his grin, as Ronan wandered into the bedroom.

“Oh fuck. What is this shit?”

Ian looked over at Adam with wide eyes.

Adam crossed to the bedroom door and peered in. Ronan was giving an annoyed look to a bed covered in rose petals, ““Hope you brought your allergy meds, Parrish.”

Ian’s head popped around the edge of the bedroom doorway, looking sheepish, “I’m so very sorry, gentlemen. When we know we have a honeymoon couple it’s standard procedure to…do this…” he gestured helplessly at the rose petals. “Had we know Mr. Parrish-Lynch was allergic we never would have… well, let me call housekeeping immediately. They’ll get this taken care of while you enjoy a late dinner? I could have room service bring something up and you could dine on the deck?”

Adam smiled down at the nervous young man, “I think that sounds great. Thank you, Ian. We’ll call you with our dinner order,” he slipped a twenty into Ian’s hand as he walked him to the door.

“Thank you, Mr. Parrish-Lynch, and again, I apologize for the flowers. Do have a lovely evening and please don’t hesitate to call on me if I can make your stay more comfortable.”

Adam closed the door gently, and rested his back against it. Ronan had moved out to the deck, leaning against the railing and gazing out at the sea. He took a moment to feel it all. He was Adam Parrish-Lynch now. Ronan was his other half – had been since the day they met – and now it was official. He walked out to the deck and leaned against the railing next to his husband.

Ronan turned his head to him, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Adam whispered back and kissed him softly, “Tacos?”

“Tacos.”

**

As promised, the housekeeping staff quickly cleared away the petals and put fresh, white linens on the bed. Ian had sent up their room service, and they’d eaten grilled fish tacos with fresh avocado, and drank icy cold margaritas as the sky turned purple and the sounds of the beachgoers faded. The rhythmic crashing of the waves against the shore seemed amplified in the darkness.

Adam’s body hummed with a feeling of complete relaxation and contentment that he’d never known before. He gazed at the handsome man across from him and tried to convince himself that it was real. It didn’t feel real.

He reached across the table and took Ronan’s hand, running his thumb over Ronan’s wedding ring, “We’re gonna get those ring-shaped tan lines that married people get.”

Ronan smiled and shrugged, “Yeah, but I’m never taking mine off, so who’s to know…”

Adam laughed, “If a tree falls in the forest and no one’s there to hear it, does it make a sound? If a man has a tan line but doesn’t remove his ring, does it really exist?”

Ronan nodded studiously and took a sip of his margarita, “Schrödinger’s Tan Line.”

Adam raised his eyebrow and reached across the table, taking the glass from Ronan’s hand, “Time for bed.”

Ronan laughed and followed Adam into the bedroom, stripping off his shirt on the way, "You're so easy to turn on, Parrish!"


	2. The Interlopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes trouble...

They woke early the next morning to soft rays of sun falling across the bed.

Ronan groaned, “We gotta remember to close the curtains tonight. We’re allowed to sleep in on our honeymoon.” He curled himself around Adam’s back and rubbed his hip, nipping gently at his shoulder, “Sex or coffee?”

Adam pressed his face into the soft pillow, “What’s with the ‘or’? Can’t I have both?”

“Not at the same time,” Ronan pressed soft kisses up and down the back of Adam’s neck, “That’s a recipe for disaster, babe. Sex or coffee, _first_?”

Adam rolled over and swung his leg over Ronan’s hip, “I think you know the answer to that.”

**

They’d made it down to the beach by mid-morning, grabbing fruit and pastries and iced coffee from an open-air buffet on the way. Ronan was chomping at the bit to finally get into the water. They claimed two lounge chairs under an umbrella in a quiet cove away from the main stretch of beach where the families seemed to congregate. Ronan shrugged out of his shirt and started to walk to the water.

“WAIT.”

He turned back to Adam, “You comin’?”

“In a bit, I want to just lie here for awhile. Feeling a little worn out…” he smiled up at Ronan, haloed by the sun, “But you’re not going anywhere without sunblock. Come here,” he gestured for Ronan to sit between his knees as he pulled the SPF 100 out of their bag.

Ronan groaned, “It’s not even noon yet, it’s fine – I won’t be in long.”

“Nope. Not happening. You have the complexion of an Irish coalminer. I have more pigment in my big toe than you have in your entire body. You’re gonna burn in like 20 seconds, and then I’m gonna have to listen to you moan about it for the next two weeks. SIT.”

Ronan gave an annoyed huff, but Adam knew he secretly loved it when Adam ordered him around. He plopped down on the sand and Adam rubbed the thick white lotion into the black ink covering his back and shoulders, taking care not to miss an inch of exposed skin. Ronan hummed in pleasure as it turned into a massage, and leaned back against Adam’s chest. He turned his head and kissed Adam’s neck, eliciting a low moan from Adam as he ran his teeth lightly against his throat.

“Come on, come in the water with me," Ronan said, his voice low and gravelly, “We’re far enough away from everybody we could lose the suits…”

Adam chuckled, “I’m not getting arrested in Mexico for indecent exposure. And I’m not bailing you out if _you_ do – I swear to god I will annul this marriage so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

Ronan gave a last kiss to Adam’s neck and rose from the sand, “Killjoy. I’ll be back in a bit. Do NOT start looking at your phone the second I leave.” Ronan had forced Adam to promise that they would only check their phones once a day, and Adam had used up his allotted check that morning.

“Scout’s honor,” Adam replied holding up two fingers.

“Uh huh,” Ronan looked unconvinced but turned and jogged into the water, throwing himself into the waves once he was a few yards out.

“Oh my god, Parrish, you gotta come in! The water’s fuckin’ amazing!” Ronan yelled, spreading his arms wide and floating on his back.

Adam grinned. He could nap later. He took off his shirt and ran down to the water’s edge. He splashed his way to Ronan, happy that the water wasn’t too terribly deep. Adam could float, and doggy paddle, but he wasn’t the strongest of swimmers. As he drew closer to Ronan, Ronan closed the last few feet between them and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist beneath the water, helping him to float more easily. Ronan kissed him, and his lips tasted of salt water and the mango they’d had for breakfast. Adam suddenly felt like he might cry. The overwhelming feeling of love that rushed through him made him breathless. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

“I love you so much,” he whispered into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan pressed their bodies together under the water and bit Adam’s lower lip. Adam groaned and felt himself getting hard against Ronan’s hip. He felt Ronan’s body responding as well.

“Enough that you’ll bail me out if we get arrested for public indecency…?” Ronan murmured. He slid his hands into the back of Adam’s swim trunks and gave a light squeeze, as he sucked a bruise into the bend of Adam’s neck.

Adam let out a low sigh of satisfaction, “Can’t bail you out if I’m in the next cell.”

“Mmmm, but you can use your lawyer superpowers. They’re the only reason I married you,” Ronan’s breath hitched as Adam’s hand pressed against the front of his black trunks.

Adam grinned as his fingers curled and stroked over the wet material, lazy and unhurried. Ronan’s eyes drifted closed and he hid his face in Adam’s neck, licking and kissing at the warm skin. They floated like that, all soft touches and kisses and quiet sighs, as the warm water held them in a state of weightlessness. Eventually, the bright sun drove them back to their spot on the sand to lie beneath the heavy palm fronds of the thatched umbrella, their hands intertwined between their chairs.

“We should get chairs like this for the yard. Ditch the old Adirondacks,” Ronan said, his eyes closed.

“No way,” Adam answered, rubbing Ronan’s palm with his thumb, “I have a sentimental attachment to those things now. We spent most of our wedding reception in them after all.”

“Mmmm,” Ronan hummed, a sleepy smile on his face “Not my fault you can’t dance, Parrish.” 

“Pfffft, hush you, I danced with you.”

“Yeah, one dance.”

“Hey, there was a wedding dance, I fulfilled my husbandly duty. I never promised _to get jiggy with it_.”

Ronan laughed delightedly, “I did _not_ think I’d ever hear you say those words, Parrish. Actually, you may be the first person to say those words since 1998.”

“I live to surprise you.”

Ronan smiled, “Hey, it’s officially noon, can we start drinking now?”

“You could’ve started drinking when we woke up – we’re on vacation – do whatever you want, babe,” Adam brought Ronan’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his sandy knuckles, “I’m not your mother. Go ahead and get silly.”

“Nice!” Ronan sat up from the chair and looked around, flagging down one of the waiters on the beach, “Dos cervezas, por favor, con lima.”

As the young man trotted off, Ronan relaxed back against the chaise, “You do share certain similarities with my mom, you know.”

Adam tilted his head down so he could look over the rim of his sunglasses at Ronan, “The fuck does _that_ mean?”

“Oh shut it, I’m just saying you’re kind, and you’re smart, and you have the same off-kilter sense of humor that people say she had.”

Adam gave Ronan a sincere smile, “Awww, OK, I like that.”

Ronan looked up as the waiter brought their drinks back, smiling and thanking him, “Keep ‘em comin’ buddy.” The man grinned and nodded.

**

Ronan felt a shadow fall across his chest. He stretched languidly in the heat and lowered his sunglasses, ready to order another drink and sleepily opened his eyes. He squinted up in shock and confusion at the five figures standing over him.

“What. The actual. FUCK!”

His angry, bitten-off words pulled Adam from his sun-soaked stupor and he peeled open his eyes, yawning.

His jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, they actually crashed our honeymoon...” his tone was awestruck, and almost grudgingly impressed. “Who does that...?”

Gansey’s grin was sheepish, but the other four wore expressions ranging from evil delight (Blue) to angelic joy (Matthew). Henry smirked, picking up Ronan’s beer and taking a sip. Noah stretched like a cat in the sun, and dropped his arm over Matthew’s shoulders with a satisfied grin. He was the first to speak.

“SURPRISE!!

**

Ronan had lost the power of speech. He kept opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Adam bit back a smile and rubbed his shoulder, “Breathe, baby, breathe.”

Ronan finally managed to growl and find his words. They came out in a rush like a dam bursting.

“What the fuck are you all _thinking_?! This is our HONEYMOON! You do not invite yourselves along on somebody’s fucking honeymoon! This trip is about ME and PARRISH, not you five assholes!”

“Awww, come on now, Lynch, there’s no ‘I’ in ‘Team’!” Blue crowed delightedly.

“...or ‘Honeymoon’!” Henry added, still nursing Ronan’s beer.

“ _What the fuck does that even mean?!_ And give me that!” Ronan took the beer away from Henry who shrugged and motioned to a waiter a few umbrellas away.

“It means we wanted to come celebrate with you guys!” Matthew chirped, “To show you how much we love you!”

Noah wrapped his arm around Matthew’s waist and hugged him closer, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Ronan rolled his eyes, “Oh god, so _this_ is still happening.” He gestured between Noah and Matthew and they both nodded happily.

Ronan turned to Gansey, “Seriously Gans? You agreed to this?”

Gansey lowered his head guiltily and mumbled something quietly about Mayan ruins.

Ronan stared at him, shocked and appalled, “Oh my fucking god, _you sold me out for archaeology_!”

He turned to Blue who was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard.

“YOU,” he pointed an accusing finger at her, “This has ‘Sargent’ written all over it! Why would you do this?! When we get back you are SO FUCKING FIRED!”

“Oh please, get over yourself, you can’t fire me - you’re a big ol’ kitten. A loud fuckin’ meow, but harmless,” she took the sunglasses out of Ronan’s hand and put them on. Ronan just gaped at her, speechless in his rage.

Blue softened her tone and reached up to rest her hands lightly on Ronan’s rigid shoulders, “Look, it’s gonna be fine. Our rooms are on the opposite side of the resort - I made sure of it when we checked in. You can have all of the loud, rip roarin’ newlywed sex you want.”

“Damn straight,” Adam muttered under his breath.

“And we’ll leave you alone as much as you want, and hang out with you when you feel like it. You know, a lunch here, a cocktail hour there,” Blue reached up and touched Ronan’s cheek, “We thought it would be fun to be _in the vicinity_ of your honeymoon, but we are not _on_ your honeymoon. OK?”

Ronan made a begrudging huff of assent, “Fine. Adam and I decide how much we see you. _Our relationship does not take a village_. Right, babe?” Ronan turned and looked down at Adam who had been watching the proceedings with poorly concealed amusement.

“Absolutely, sweetheart,” he said, nodding seriously. When Ronan took his sunglasses off of Blue’s face, Adam caught her eye and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody can bluster like Ronan Lynch.
> 
> And " _You sold me out for archaeology!_ " may be my favorite sentence I've ever written.


	3. Seagulls, Syphilis, and Stefan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a vacation with twin four-year-olds last year and we named every. seagull. on. the. beach.
> 
> It gets easier the more you drink.

Ronan was relieved to discover that his friends stayed true to Blue’s word – the following day they met up for lunch, and sat together on the beach, but left Adam and Ronan to their own devices for dinner and the rest of the evening. The next morning as Ronan and Adam walked to their usual spot on the beach they noticed Noah and Matthew sitting in the sand along the water’s edge. They waved cheerily at Ronan and Adam but made no move to follow them to their umbrella.

Adam could hear their buoyant voices filtering through the breeze. They seemed to be naming seagulls.

_That one looks like an Alistair._

_You’re nuts! Apologize to Isabella! Don’t listen to him, you beauty._

Adam laughed into his iced coffee. Ronan might be horrified by his childhood friend and his little brother hooking up, but Adam thought they were perfectly matched. Even if they broke up, neither of them had it in them to hold a grudge, so there was really nothing to be worried about.

Adam looked down the beach as the deep, thumping beat of techno started up near the pool.

“Fucking A,” he muttered, “What is that?”

Ronan looked over at him from his chaise, “Foam party. Saw a sign up at breakfast.”

Adam groaned, “So much for a peaceful morning…” He watched as Noah and Matthew ran down the beach and jumped into the thick white suds flowing out of a foam machine. After a few minutes they were lost in a cloud of bubbles with the other bouncing dancers.

Ronan lowered his sunglasses and peered at the wall of foam, “That’s just… _gross_. Who the fuck knows what’s in that stuff. It could be a cloud of syphilis.”

Adam choked on his coffee, “ _Syphilis_? Really? That’s the first thing that came to mind?”

Ronan shrugged.

Adam motioned for him to take his normal position between his legs for their sunblock ritual. Ronan complied, pulling his shirt off.

“You got a little pink yesterday. We should be extra careful today.”

Ronan hummed in agreement, “I booked that surfing lesson for this afternoon. They said we could both do it, or if you’re not into it, I can just go.”

Adam carefully rubbed the white cream into Ronan’s back, “You do it, babe. I’m not feelin’ it. I’ll hang out with Blue – I think Gansey and Henry are going to Tulum today.”

“How the fuck did Gans convince Henry to do that?”

“Well, I think he failed to mention that it was a 3-hour bus ride away.”

Ronan snorted, “Fucking serves him right. You know he probably fed this whole ‘crash the honeymoon’ idea to Sargent – it’s got his fingerprints all over it.”

Adam put the cap back on the sunblock and kissed the top of Ronan’s buzzed head, “You may be on to something. OK, you’re all set – enjoy your swim, darlin’.”

Ronan turned his head and caught Adam’s lips, “Thanks, babe.”

**

Adam texted Blue and invited her to join him once Ronan had left for his surfing lesson. He smiled as he saw her hiking up the beach towards him, wrapped in a neon orange sarong over a screamingly yellow and green bikini. The giant purple sunglasses she wore covered half her face. She smiled toothily at him and waved the frozen daiquiri in her hand.

“Hiya Parrish! Free of the ol’ ball and chain today?”

Adam grinned, “As are you! Ronan and I were wondering how the hell Gansey convinced Henry to go to Tulum with him.”

Blue rolled her eyes, “I use these words only as a _direct quote_ – he said he was ‘doing it for the ‘gram.’” She sighed, “How did I end up with those two?”

Adam grinned, “Yeah, yeah… pretend you aren’t blissfully happy.”

Blue grinned and punched him in the arm, “That’s enough out of you.”

The two of them spent the afternoon chatting and watching clouds float across the deep blue sky. They ordered a bottle of white wine… and then another, and drank out of giant plastic cups filled with ice. They got increasingly giggly as the day progressed. Adam eventually realized that Ronan’s surfing lesson on the other side of the beach would be wrapping up soon, so he peeled himself off his chair and gathered up his things. He figured he’d meet Ronan and they could walk back to their suite together to shower before dinner. 

He waved to Blue and set off down the beach, walking through the wet sand at the ocean’s edge. His muscles felt warm and fluid. The normal tightness in his neck was a distant memory. This trip had been exactly what they needed – a way for them to slow down and be with each other without the normal stresses of their daily life together. Their friends showing up had been a surprise, but a welcome one for Adam. He loved having time alone with Ronan, but he also loved having his newfound family around him as well.

As he came upon the roped off area set aside for surf lessons, he felt relaxed and content. As Ronan’s familiar form came into view, he felt something tighten in his chest, and heat flared in his face.

He’d met the surf instructor the day before when they’d stopped to ask him about lessons. His name was Stefan. He was French, and a variety of handsome that Adam knew well from his Harvard days – possessing the well-muscled, evenly tanned body and clear skin of the effortlessly rich. He’d understood everything he needed to know about Stefan within five minutes of hearing him speak. He cast his eye over the designer swim trunks and sunglasses that cost more than his first car. This job was clearly a diversion, not a necessity for him. An excuse to live on the beach while a trust fund paid for extravagant tastes not covered by a surf instructor’s wages.

Stefan’s hands were now resting lightly on Ronan’s waist as he guided him down to lie on the board. Adam’s jaw tightened. He watched as the man’s fingers curled into the hollows of Ronan’s hips where his swim trunks hung low, and encouraged him to pop back up onto the board. Adam wandered away from the water’s edge and stepped into the shade of a palm tree so that he would be out of Ronan’s sightline if he looked up. But Ronan seemed completely focused on the tan, muscled man in front of him, his hair bleached by the sun, and his clear eyes laughing as Ronan joked with him. Ronan was standing on the board now, Stefan standing a breath away, one hand still curled around Ronan’s hip. 

Adam felt like he was having a small, but insistent, stroke.

Did he stop this? Did he run over and drag Ronan away? Did he lay claim to his husband and _drown this dick?_

He took a breath. 

This was _Ronan_ he reminded himself. He trusted Ronan. This was the man who had rescued him from a life filled only with work. This was the man who nursed him back to health when he was sick. Who wrapped him in his mother’s quilt when he had nightmares, and held him until he fell asleep. Who read to him when his mind just wouldn’t stop spinning. Who insisted they watch every episode of their favorite British murder series together.

_No binging without me, Parrish, or I swear to god I will divorce your ass._

Adam steadied himself. Ronan loved him. He would never betray him. So he was having some fun, he deserved to have fun. Let him soak up the attention of a thirsty surf instructor. He would still be in Adam’s bed that night.

Adam felt a twinge in his stomach at the thought of a sun-soaked Ronan in their hotel bed, loose limbed and smelling of salt water and sunblock.

He pulled the phone out of his shorts – the lesson should have ended ten minutes ago but Stefan was still smiling at Ronan and chatting away, his hand now brushing along Ronan’s muscled forearm.

That was quite enough, Adam decided.

He pulled off his baseball cap and ran his hands through his hair. He thought for a moment and then pulled his tee shirt off. Fuck it, _no holds barred_.

As he walked slowly towards the pair, he saw the moment when Ronan spotted him, his eyes widening and his pupils dilating despite the sunshine. Adam noticed Ronan surreptitiously run his tongue along his bottom lip.

Stefan stared at Ronan’s mouth, not yet understanding the reason for the sudden hungry look on his face. He shifted closer, tilting his face up to Ronan who was looking beyond him to Adam as he approached.

“Good lesson, babe?” Adam asked easily, stopping a few feet behind Stefan.

Stefan pulled his hand back from Ronan’s arm as if he’d been burned.

“Monsieur Parrish, comment ça va?” he stepped away from Ronan quickly and schooled his face back to professional courtesy, “Your husband did very well.”

Adam moved to Ronan’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist, staring into his eyes, “It’s Parrish-Lynch, actually. And Ronan is very good at learning new things,” he brought his other hand to Ronan’s chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. Ronan kissed him back lovingly and began to pull away but Adam chased his mouth, capturing it and turning the kiss heated. Ronan made a surprised but appreciative noise against Adam’s lips.

Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly, “Yes, well… please do let me know if you’d like another lesson.”

Adam continued to stare into Ronan’s eyes, “We will, Stefan. Thank you.” Adam’s tone was courteous but dismissive.

“Thanks, Stef - we’ll catch ya around,” Ronan gave the young man a friendly smile as he rested his muscled arm across Adam’s shoulders, “I sense I have other things to do this afternoon.”

Stefan blushed and nodded, gathering up the towels and surfboards, and trotting off with an awkward wave.

Adam pulled Ronan flush against him, “If you’re done working up the locals into a froth, are you ready for dinner?”

Ronan grinned, “Are you jealous, husband?”

Adam pinched Ronan’s waist and then let his fingertips dip just below the top of his swim trunks. Ronan’s breath hitched and he pressed himself more firmly against Adam.

“I am. And I think you, as my loving husband, should ease my pain…” Adam whispered into Ronan’s ear.

“Room service?” Ronan asked, breathlessly.

“Room service,” Adam agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foam party/syphilis cloud conversation? Also taken from real life.
> 
> Did anyone notice the sudden jump in the chapter total? Yes, I don't really want to leave this vacation.


	4. He flies through the air with the greatest of ease.

Ronan (3:02pm): this was maybe a bad idea

Adam (3:02pm): So come back to the beach.

Ronan (3:02pm): can’t punk out

Ronan (3:02pm): noah and matty will never let me live it down

Ronan (3:03pm): It’s just…

Ronan (3:05pm): fuck it

Ronan (3:05pm): i can do this

Ronan (3:05pm): i’m doing it

Ronan (3:07pm): any minute now I’m totally doing it…

Adam (3:07pm): Sweetheart, you really don’t have to go through with it if you don’t want to. They’ll understand.

Ronan (3:07pm): I just didn’t expect a trapeze to be so…. high…

Adam (3:07pm): Wait. Are you scared of heights?

Ronan (3:07pm): …

Ronan (3:08pm): …

Adam (3:08pm): WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU AGREE TO TRAPEZE LESSONS?

Ronan (3:08pm): BECAUSE YOU MARRIED AN IDIOT

Adam (3:09pm): Clearly.

Ronan (3:09pm): this is where you COMFORT ME DICK

Adam (3:10pm): I added you to my health insurance before we left, so if you dislocate your arm in a foreign country, we’re covered.

Ronan (3:10pm): THAT’S YOUR IDEA OF COMFORT

Adam (3:10pm): I mean… I’M comforted.

Ronan (3:11pm): will you come over here please

Ronan (3:11pm): I think I need you

Adam: (3:11pm): I’m on my way.

**

Noah (4:02pm): awwwwww! You guys loooooook!

Noah (4:02pm): <image attached>

Henry (4:02pm): I don’t understand what’s happening here

Henry (4:02pm): why are they lying on the ground hugging?

Matthew (4:03pm): Ronan did the trapeze with us and he LOST HIS SHIT

Matthew (4:03pm): My brother demanded Adam get on “the sweet sweet ground” with him

Henry (4:03pm): awwwwww

Henry (4:03pm): they’re totally gonna get run over by a golf cart there

Blue (4:03pm): I’m sorry… TRAPEZE

Noah (4:04pm): it really wasn’t THAT bad

Noah (4:04pm): he swung… and then he fell… and that was it

Matthew (4:04pm): THAT WAS ABSOLUTLY *NOT* IT

Henry (4:04pm): ??????? why r u keeeeeling me like this

Gansey (4:04pm): He may have made a… sound.

Blue (4:05pm): YOU WERE THERE?!

Blue (4:05pm): RONAN LYNCH WAS ON A GODDAMNED TRAPEZE AND YOU LOSERS DIDN’T TELL ME

Blue (4:05pm): no sex for any of you

Blue (4:05pm): ever again

Noah (4:06pm): WAIT WAS THAT AN OPTION??

Blue (4:06pm): sigh

Henry (4:06pm): you know Gans and I don’t necessarily need you for that, lady

Blue (4:07pm): empty threats

Henry (4:07pm): true dat true dat

Matthew (4:07pm): I am leaving this chat now

Noah (4:07pm): IM NOT THIS IS FASCINATING

Blue (4:08pm): But what about the sooooooound?! GANSEY

Gansey (4:08pm): Well. Think of the Tarzan yell.

Blue (4:08pm): OMG

Gansey (4:08pm): And then elevate it three octaves, and have it end in kind of a… shriek… as he falls to the net.

Gansey (4:08pm): ...um, and I might have gotten it on video…

Blue (4:08pm): SEX IS BACK ON!

Adam (5:22pm): Do you people remember that I’m on this chain?

**

They spent their days in a haze of sunshine and salt water, their nights pressed against each other, memorizing the lines of each other’s bodies. Adam woke every morning with an immense feeling of gratitude. He wasn’t sure who he was grateful to – maybe just the universe. He was sure he hadn’t done anything to deserve this much happiness.

Ronan kissed him every chance he got – even more than his usual frequent displays of affection. Up against the door when they got back to their room, under the outdoor shower as they washed off sand and sunblock, across the table over sunset dinners. 

He talked Adam into snorkeling. Adam was hesitant at first, lacking confidence in his swimming ability, but Ronan promised to stay right next to him. They flopped awkwardly out into the water in their fins, laughing at each other. They spent the afternoon floating peacefully in the waves, watching schools of brightly colored fish streak through the water. 

The next day they booked a couples massage at the spa. After getting over his initial discomfort at having a stranger touch him, Adam realized that this needed to become a regular occurrence. His head was cradled in the recess of the massage table, and the sounds of new age music, and the occasional deep groan of satisfaction erupting out of Ronan, swept him into a whole other realm of relaxation as his muscles were slowly liquefied by a surprisingly strong young woman. He wanted to buy her a plane ticket to New York.

As they walked to dinner, hand in hand, still barely able to string two words together after their massages, Ronan lifted his arm and pointed towards the pool, sucking in a breath, “Do…you see that? Did I die on the table? Am I hallucinating?”

Adam followed Ronan’s arm, his eyes widening, “Maybe we both died…”

Richard Campbell Gansey III was in the middle of a salsa lesson. 

Although, if the difficulty he seemed to be having staying both upright and holding onto his drink were any sign, the “learning” portion seemed to be over and the “drunkenly winging it” portion had begun. As the couples around him diligently followed the instructor, attempting to take three steps for every four beats, Gansey just swayed his hips side-to-side, head thrown back. Blue stood a foot in front of him her arms crossed, trying her best to look annoyed, and failing miserably.

“That right there… _is getting jiggy with it_ ,” Ronan snorted.

“Those hips don’t lie.”

“No, no they do not,” Ronan’s eyebrows shot up as Gansey began thrusting lazily.

“But they _can_ be blackmailed...” Adam murmured under his breath as he raised his phone. “This, my love, is how we get rid of that trapeze video.”

Ronan managed to pull his eyes away from the dancing Gansey and draped his arm around Adam, “Baby, you know he’s probably already sent it to the other stooges, but I love you for thinking of that.”

Adam kept the camera pointed at their increasingly horizontal friend, “We’ll see. I can be quite persuasive.”

Ronan grinned, “I’m aware of that.”

“And I’ve always got your back.”

Ronan leaned against him, careful not to jostle the phone, and kissed him soundly, “Back ‘atcha, Parrish.”


	5. All Good Things Must End

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Adam," Ian asked. As the days had passed, and Ronan and Adam had encountered the friendly concierge more and more, they’d dispensed with the formalities.

Adam surveyed the pile of food on the granite counter, "I think this is everything. Thank you for pulling it all together so quickly -- I really appreciate it."

Ian gave a bright smile, "It's my pleasure. I hope Ronan enjoys the surprise."

"Thank you," Adam pressed some bills into the young man’s palm as he walked him to the door, "There's a fire extinguisher in here somewhere right?"

Ian looked up at him with only partially concealed alarm, "There is. Under the sink. Are you sure you would prefer to cook? We could easily have the chef make these dishes. Or something else -- he does an amazing lamb tagine!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. If all else fails I'll toss it off the deck and order room service, and only you and I will ever know,” Adam smiled at the now visibly panicking young man as he ushered him out of the suite.

He pressed his back against the closed door and took a deep breath. 

_Here goes nothin'._

**

It was their last day and Adam wanted to do something memorable.

Since Ronan always gave him good-natured shit about his general disinterest in cooking, making them dinner had become something of a go-to move when he wanted to cheer him up, or apologize, or just generally make a loving overture. His culinary abilities, sadly, had not progressed very far in the time they'd been together. The first meal he cooked Ronan was now his “signature” -- roast chicken, baked potatoes, and salad. Nothing fancy, but Ronan always praised it and made Adam feel like it was his favorite meal in the world.

Roasting a chicken and baking potatoes in a luxury ocean-view suite seemed somehow… wrong. So he’d done some furtive research on his phone, looking for something simple and appetizing in hot weather. He eventually decided to try his hand at recreating the fish tacos they’d had their first night. If he could master that dish then he could surprise Ronan with it on their first wedding anniversary. 

Adam Parrish was nothing if not a planner.

Ian had happily conveyed the chef’s recipe, and gathered all the ingredients he would need. Adam surveyed the pile of food and looked down at the two pages of detailed instructions. He took a deep breath to steady himself – things were looking slightly more complicated than he expected. 

He picked up his phone.

“Blue? Um, are you busy…?”

**

“So now you take the spice mix and you rub it into the mahi mahi,” Blue sat on the counter and swung her legs, reading the recipe.

“On both sides?” Adam asked looking up.

“Doesn’t say. Sure, why not. Both sides.”

“You’re being very cavalier about this spice rub.”

Blue scoffed, “Parrish, you’re making fish tacos, not isolating radium.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam muttered, rubbing the spice mixture into the fish, “Pardon me for not wanting to poison my husband.”

“I once saw your husband eat an entire rotisserie chicken, followed by a bag of flamin’ hot Cheetos, topped off with a two-liter bottle of Mountain Dew. I don’t think you need to worry about his stomach.”

“Jesus… good to know.”

“Speaking of, where does your worse half think you are right now?”

“I told him I had an important conference call for work that I couldn’t miss.”

“And he’s still speaking to you?” Blue’s eyes were wide.

“He grumbled a little, but he said I’d been good about not checking in with work while we were here, so he’d _allow it_ ,” Adam smirked, “I’m sure he’s pissed since it’s the last day, but I have a feeling he’ll forgive me….”

Blue shook her head in admiration, “Well played, Parrish….”

Adam took a small bow, and Blue kicked him lightly in the hip, “Back to work! OK, so now you can set the fish aside. You’re gonna grill it right before it’s time to eat. Now you make the mango salsa.”

Adam just stared at her.

“So… make the mango salsa…” Blue said, handing him the paper.

Adam looked at the instructions, “Is that _literally all it says_? ‘Make it’? They expect me to know how to do that?”

“Well, it’s got the measurements. Just chop everything up and mix it together,” Blue shrugged.

“But how do you _know that_?”

“Because I have _eaten food_ ,” she shook her head and hopped off the counter, “Alright, out of my way – this is gonna take three hours if I let you do every step. Just watch me and then you can do it next time, OK?”

Adam bit his lip, “Isn’t that cheating? I really wanted to make the whole thing…”

“And I wanted to spend the afternoon drinking on the beach, not teaching you how to cut up a mango while retaining all of your fingers – we don’t always get what we want.”

“OK, you do the mango,” he agreed. “I’ll do the onions and the other stuff – just get me started.”

Blue grabbed the mango and started to carve, “You know, I always wondered what kind of person Ronan would end up with.”

“Oh yeah? What did you picture?”

“That’s the thing. I _literally_ could not picture anyone. Not because I didn’t think anyone would _want_ him, it’s just, he’s…” she thought for a moment, “let’s go with ‘unique.’”

Adam grinned, “He is indeed.”

Blue laughed, “I tried to set him up a few times but it never panned out. It takes a lot for him to click with someone. And it takes a lot for him to trust people.”

Adam hummed, “Yeah, me too.”

Blue gave him a small smile, “On paper, you two are so different, but when I see you together it’s just obvious that you two wierdos were made for each other.”

“We _do_ drive each other crazy sometimes though. It’s not all sex and tacos…”

Blue laughed, “Well, sure. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to throw Gansey or Henry off a roof? That’s normal.”

Adam put down the pepper he was chopping and draped his arm across Blue’s shoulder, “If you ever tell Ronan I will deny it to my dying day… but I’m glad you guys crashed our honeymoon.”

Blue grinned, “Don’t worry, Parrish, your secret is safe with me.”

**

Adam felt fairly pleased with himself as he took the last of the fish from the grill pan. It looked, well, not as good as the original, but definitely not _bad_. A solid amateur effort.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the text – Ronan was on his way back to the suite.

_You better be done with that fucking conference call. I’m hanging it up whether you are or not, so wrap it up!_

Adam grinned and brought the fish to the table on the deck. He had everything else ready. Ian had asked the housekeeping staff to set the table and ice the champagne. Candles burned in small glass hurricane lamps, flickering gently in the evening breeze coming off the ocean. 

Adam looked down at himself, and scratched at the embedded fish juices and random stains on his tee shirt. 

_Yikes._

As he crossed to the bedroom, pulling his shirt off, the door opened.

“Getting started without me, Parrish?” Ronan grinned and threw the beach bag in the corner of the room, spreading sand everywhere.

“C’mere….” Ronan pulled Adam to him, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands up Adam’s bare back and Adam shivered against him.

“Are you cold, baby…” he whispered in Adam’s ear, biting his earlobe, “Want me to warm you up?”

Adam pressed himself against Ronan, swallowing a small moan at he ran his hands over his strong, hard chest, still warm from the sun.

“I do. _I really do_. But… I also have something to show you on the deck first.”

Ronan quirked one perfect eyebrow at him, and let himself be lead through the billowing white curtains out to the deck. He smiled when he saw the table.

“You ordered us dinner!” he looked pleased and kissed Adam’s neck, “Are you recreating our first night here to make up for having to work? I forgive you.”

“Actually… I didn’t have to work. That was a little ruse so I could spend the afternoon cooking this… for you,” he watched Ronan’s face carefully.

Ronan’s eyes widened. He turned to Adam and took his face in his hands, his eyes warm, “Baby.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Ronan bit his lip and rubbed his thumb against Adam’s cheek, “Mission accomplished. God, I was _so fucking pissed_ when you said you had to work! Now I feel like such a dick!”

“No!” Adam put his hands on top of Ronan’s, “Look, you might have _felt_ like a dick, but you were really nice about it… far nicer than I would have been in your shoes.”

Ronan made a doubtful hum.

Adam leaned forward and kissed him, “Come on – it’s not chicken, but I think I did OK!”

**

Adam was relieved to find that he really _had_ done OK. Ronan was overflowing with praise for the tacos, and demanded that Adam make them at least once a month.

“You’re now in charge of feeding us TWO days out of the month. We’re doubling your responsibility. Think you can handle it?” he grinned at Adam and reached across the table to wipe some mango off his lip.

Adam hummed, “I don’t know… this is feeling more like a special occasion meal…”

“Or a ‘get out of the doghouse’ meal?” Ronan grinned.

“It would be good for me to have an extra one those, yes,” Adam nodded seriously.

Ronan just smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his champagne.

“This trip has been so fucking good. I mean, other than the idiot squad showing up. We’re gonna have a lesson on boundaries when we get back.”

Adam reached across the table and took Ronan’s hand, “It was kind of fun to have them around. It’s not like it kept us from any _key honeymoon activities_ …”

“Indeed. Speaking of…” Ronan stood and pulled Adam up, “Time for bed.”

“Yes, dear.”

**

Ronan settled back, fastening his seatbelt and turned to Adam, “Back to reality, huh?”

“Yep. Back to work, and errands, and laundry, and traffic, and…”

Ronan gently put his hand over Adam’s mouth, “Nope. Not for three hours. We get three more hours of stupid movies and airplane bloody marys,” a smile crept across his face, “…and maybe entry into the Mile High Club?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not already a member.”

Ronan arched an eyebrow and waited.

“Of course I’m not,” Adam huffed, “And I have zero inclination to change that. Do you know how _filthy_ airplane bathrooms are?”

“We could make this one _filthier_ ,” Ronan whispered in his ear.

Adam shivered at the hot breath against his neck, “You’re on your own, Lynch.”

Ronan grinned and kissed Adam’s cheek, “Please, I wouldn’t take my _shoes_ off in there.”

“Why would you have to take your shoes off for us to have sex?”

“I’m choosing to ignore you now.”

“You can’t ignore me,” Adam put his hand on Ronan’s knee, “I have the ipad.”

Ronan rested his head on Adam’s shoulder, “This is how it’s always going to be, isn’t it?” he asked quietly.

Adam huffed a soft laugh, “You propositioning me for semi-public sex and me suggesting we watch Midsomer Murders? Maybe.”

Ronan turned his face into Adam’s shoulder and kissed it, “No, jerk, you and me, like this… just good, and happy, and I don’t know…”

Adam smiled into the top of Ronan’s head, “Yeah, it’s always gonna be like this. I promise.”

Ronan let out a contented sigh, “Good.”

He looked up at Adam, “So this is when it starts… our real married life… our life together.”

Adam put his arm around Ronan, hugging him closer, “We started our life together the day I walked into your bar.”

Ronan turned his face into Adam’s neck and kissed it. A soft ding interrupted them, and the safety video began to play on the screens in front of them.

Ronan lifted his head and kissed Adam softly, “Buckle up, Parrish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of escapism! I will drift off to sleep tonight dreaming of tacos... so basically like every night.


End file.
